La Poseída
by atdrizzle
Summary: Una aspirante a novicia convencida de su vocación, no obstante una presencia tambaleara su futuro.


**Glee no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes y sólo los uso por diversión**

* * *

El hedor a sangre y sudor inundaban sus fosas nasales, no quería estar en ese lugar, trató de huir pero como siempre su cuerpo se quedó estático con su cabeza girándose para observar la zona. A lo lejos vio lo que supo buscaba, dos siluetas batiéndose en una encarnizada lucha, el sonido de las espadas retumbaba en sus oídos a pesar de la distancia. Sorpresivamente empezó a correr a la escena, no sabiendo si iba a detenerla o alentar a uno de los contrincantes.

Mientras sus pies la acercaban al lugar percibió como sus labios se movieron con energía, sin embargo no pudo escuchar su propia voz, la desesperación de ser un espectador de sus movimientos la inquietaron y despertó bruscamente bañada en sudor.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla de aquellas, que alguna vez plagaron su descanso, pero esta vez fue distinta porque fuera de su delirio onírico empezó a oír múltiples murmullos, no distinguía lo que decían y realmente tampoco quería saber, se puso las manos sobre los oídos para evitarlos pero la voces continuaban aumentando de volumen convirtiéndose prácticamente en gritos. Presionó más fuerte y trató de enfocarse en la humilde llama de una vela sobre un mueble de caoba.

Mientras estaba hipnotizada por el baile sus ojos se tornaron de un color dorado y la pequeña flama creció hasta transformarse en una llamarada que comenzó a comerse las cortinas. La morena estaba concentrada observando el fuego mientras un olor a azufre impregnaba su nariz.

Unos brazos la tomaron y la hicieron despertar de su trance, la habitación estaba echa un caos con mucho humo, veía personas entrando y saliendo presurosamente. Se escuchaban gritos de las chicas que llenaban el lugar, sobre ellos oyó claramente.

– ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

Ella sólo pudo asentir y se dejó arrastrar por la energía de quien quería ayudarla.

* * *

La chica estaba sentada en un banco con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la luz del sol cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado

– Buenos días Rachel.

– Buenos días sor Shelby – contesto sobresaltada al descubrir a la madre superiora.

– ¿Disfrutando de la mañana? – La chica sonrió y asintió – Es un día precioso ¿No tiene ganas de ir a charlar con sus compañeras? – Rachel negó con la cabeza, necesitaba estar en paz para acallar sus demonios – He notado que ha estado un poco distante – replicó la mujer y después de un largo silencio inquirió – ¿Le preocupa algo? ¿Su futuro tal vez?

La morena lo medito unos minutos, aquella interrogante no la abandonaba desde que se dio cuenta que sus estudios terminarían muy pronto.

– Así es madre… Aunque en realidad no tengo muchas opciones – reconoció tímidamente.

– Siempre podría quedarse aquí – ofreció la hermana con una sonrisa sincera.

Aquella era una idea tentadora, una luz que se alzaba frente a un oscuro destino. Sin embargo Las Hermanas de María Nuestra Altísima se caracterizaban por permitir sólo el ingreso de miembros de la clase más importante y acaudalada de la sociedad.

– Me encantaría ser miembro, puesto que mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a la virgen – recalcó fervorosamente – Pero usted sabe mi origen Madre… No quisiera poner en riesgo el buen nombre de la congregación.

– No se preocupe por ello, hija mía – y le tomó la mano cariñosamente – Estoy segura que pertenece a este convento – indicó apasionadamente.

– Gracias madre.

– Empezaré los trámites ahora mismo – replico la mujer. Se estaba retirando cuando paro bruscamente y se giró – Antes de irme quiero hacerle una pregunta… ¿Sabe que paso el día del incendio? ¿Alguna pista sobre lo que pudo haberlo provocado?

Rachel la miro unos segundos como ausente y después contestó sinceramente

– No recuerdo nada.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel día y Rachel aún no había sido elegida como novicia, pero permanecía en el convento ayudando en lo que se pudiera, como protegida de la hermana superiora. Había pasado la mañana puliendo la platería de la iglesia y se dirigía presurosa a las cocinas para ayudar a preparar el almuerzo de las alumnas cuando escuchó la voz de una molesta Kitty

– Más que un colegio esto parece un albergue de desafortunados.

Lentamente se acercó para observar la escena y pudo ver a Marley Rose trapeando el piso a unos metros de la malcriada Kitty y sus amigas que concordaron con su comentario. La familia de la chica, proveniente del campo, no tenía suficiente dinero para solventar por completo la colegiatura, sin embargo la congregación la aceptó siempre que pudiese costear con trabajo el resto de la misma. La castaña temblorosamente tomó el balde de agua y se retiraba cuando Madison McCarthy le hizo una zancadilla logrando que la chica de ojos azules cayera volcando lo que llevaba. La rubia se paró de inmediato

– Eres una torpe – Grito a la humillada víctima de la broma – Estos zapatos son carísimos.

Rachel salió de su escondite para defenderla

– No fue su culpa – dijo ayudando a levantarse a Marley.

– Gracias – susurró la chica tímidamente.

– Por supuesto tenía que salir a defender a la menesterosa torpe la aspirante huacha – bufó la rubia.

La morena la miró con rabia pero se controló, suspiró hondo y señaló a la castaña al ver cómo había quedado su ropa.

– Ve a limpiarte – cuando la menor se retiró, volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse al resto de las adolescentes suavemente – No es manera de hablar.

– Es un pecado decir mentiras – se excusó Kitty burlonamente, causando que sus amigas se rieran solapadamente.

– Señoritas – replicó Rachel de forma amable – Su comportamiento es merecedor de una sanción.

– ¿Sanción? ¿Por qué motivo? – Se quejó la chica de ojos verdes – ¿Por soportar a esa lerda? ¿A caso no ve lo que hizo con mis zapatos?

– No lo repetiré dos veces – anunció la morena de forma tranquila.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – interrumpió la hermana Sue.

Antes que Rachel pudiera decir algo la rubia expuso

– Está amenazando con castigarnos.

– ¿Es cierto? – preguntó la mujer enfocándose en Rachel.

– Por supuesto que no – negó.

– Usted claramente dijo que merecíamos una sanción – alegó Sugar de inmediato – ¿O no?

– Mentir es un pecado – recalcó Kitty.

– Si lo dije – reconoció la morena – Pero…

– Basta, usted no está facultada para imponer castigos – espetó la hermana y le ordenó – Vaya a limpiar los baños de inmediato.

Rachel se encaminó a realizar su tarea mientras que a sus espaldas escuchaba como sor Sue se disculpaba con las chicas. Pasó toda la tarde tallando los inodoros, puesto que sabía que si la mujer no los encontraba perfectos recibiría una sanción peor. De repente escuchó entrar a Marley que dijo sonriendo

– Vine a ayudarle.

– ¿Sor Sue la envió?

– No – reconoció la chica y explicó – Pero usted está aquí por defenderme.

La morena se levantó preocupada para verificar el pasillo y al volver la encontró limpiando el espejo, por lo que indicó

– Debe irse de inmediato – susurró – Si la hermana nos ve, tomará su ayuda como una afrenta.

– Pero…

En ese momento interrumpió la mujer

– Como siempre Rachel se niega a hacer sus deberes perdiendo el tiempo – Al ver que Marley tenía una esponja en la mano se la arrebató – ¿Qué significa esto señorita Rose?

– Muchas gracias Marley – mintió la aspirante a religiosa – La hermana Brenda la envió a traerme más utensilios de limpieza. Aunque no era necesario yo tengo suficientes herramientas.

– ¿Es cierto eso? – le dijo a la chica que asintió mirando el suelo. Después de un silencio tenso ordenó – Vaya a realizar sus deberes – La chica salió rauda en ese instante – Se lo dije a usted también – espetó a Rachel que estaba mirando la puerta, por lo que de inmediato se puso a limpiar otro inodoro.

Más tarde mientras tallaba el piso pudo ver como la mujer ingresaba nuevamente al baño. Se iba a levantar para presentar sus respetos cuando con un gesto de negación comenzó a revisar el lugar de un extremo a otro. Al no encontrar algo de que quejarse la alentó a levantarse con un movimiento de mano.

– No entiendo que le ve la madre superiora a usted – no era una pregunta y Rachel sabía que no debía contestarle – Habla de su devoción como si fuese… "celestial" y yo solo veo a un pez fuera del agua… Usted no debe ni puede tratar a las alumnas de esa manera. Estoy bastante sobrepasada con su actuar, he recibido muchos reclamos por parte de alumnas y padres que se oponen a su estadía en la congregación ¿No entiende que este lugar sacro es un regalo para usted? Debería valorarlo y cuidarlo mejor.

– Hermana, esas chicas estaban molestando a Marley – murmuró mirando el piso.

La rubia la miró con furia y señaló

– Usted debe aprender su lugar en este convento. Trate de mantenerse alejadas de las alumnas – y agregó con un gesto de asco – No quiero que usted las contamine.

– No es justo como la tratan – replicó la morena en su posición humilde.

– ¿Sabe cuánto cuestan esos zapatos?

– Ellas merecían una sanción – repitió sin pensar.

– Muy bien – dijo la mujer – Como le apetece impartir castigos aprenda primero a recibirlos.

* * *

Rachel estaba en su celda orando, pidiéndole fuerzas a la virgen para poder cumplir su sueño de poder dedicar su vida a su palabra y obra. Su vientre gruño, debido al castigo impuesto por la hermana Sue de no comer durante todo el día, trató de concentrarse en sus oraciones para olvidarse de la molestia. Repentiamente le pareció oir unos suaves golpes en la puerta, los ignoró pensando que había sido simplemente el viento por lo que continuó con sus rezos hasta que otros golpes más fuertes resonaron . Se levantó y al abrir la puerta se asombró al ver a Kitty, Sugar y Madison en el dintel.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes a esta hora? Deberían estar durmiendo.

– No podíamos conciliar el sueño – se excusó la rubia

– Nos pareció mal que sor Sue la reprendiera y quisiéramos disculparnos – agregó Madison.

– Mi madre me trajo chocolate desde Suiza ¿Le gustaría un trozo? – ofreció Sugar.

– Deberían convidarle a Marley – dijo Rachel.

– Ya lo hemos hecho – dijo rápidamente la rubia.

– Compartimos un gran trozo – complementó la pelinegra.

– Y le encantó – rio tontamente la tercera, causando que las otras dos la miraran.

– Entonces no tienen de que preocuparse – respondió alegremente la morena – Ustedes no me han hecho nada, en consecuencia pueden ir a dormir tranquilas.

– Insistimos – dijo Madison y miro a sus compañeras que asintieron a lo que añadió – Nos sentiríamos mucho mejor si acepta.

Rachel se volteó para ver la figura de la virgen sobre su velador e indicó

– De acuerdo – estirando la mano.

Kitty se la agarró explicando

– Están en nuestra habitación.

Rachel dudó y la soltó suavemente para volverse a girar a ver la imagen

– No puedo – señaló solemnemente y explicó – Estoy realizando mis oraciones.

– Por favor – rogó la chica de ojos azules.

– De acuerdo, entendemos la importancia de la vida de oración – se resignó la rubia ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes – Pero nos podría acompañar al cuarto. Tenemos miedo.

– Se escuchan ruidos espeluznantes – agregó Madison.

– Ustedes son tres – replicó la morena – Y nunca he oído nada extraño.

– Usted tiene más tiempo aquí – expuso Kitty – Debe estar acostumbrada. Por favor.

La morena se iba a negar cuando Sugar gritó

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Algo me tocó, lo juró.

– Baja la voz – pidió Rachel y después preocupada pregunto – ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Estás bien?

– Por favor hermana, no ve que estamos asustadas – clamó Madison.

Rachel le pidió disculpas a la virgen y se persigno antes de acompañar a las muchachas. Una vez en la habitación se estaba despidiendo cuando le tomaron del brazo para obligarla a ingresar.

– ¿No puede tomar un pedazo del dulce? – Inquirió la ojiverde – Ya se encuentra aquí.

El estómago de Rachel la traicionó gruñendo y sonrió asintiendo.

– La barra se encuentra en el armario – explicó Sugar – Dicen que es delicioso acompañarlo con una taza de té, yo no lo he probado.

– No tengo tiempo – expresó la morena intentando volver a sus obligaciones.

– Vaya por la barra y nosotras preparamos el té – ofreció la ojiazul.

La morena fue y empezó a buscar

– No la encuentro.

– Debe estar en la repisa – aclaró una de las chicas.

Para acceder a ese lugar ella debía entrar en el armario y se sorprendió al escuchar un sonido sordo y una llave, se volteó en el minúsculo espacio para empujar, al no poder abrir, protestó golpeando

– La puerta se cerró. Ayúdenme a salir.

– No te vuelvas a meter con nosotras huacha – exclamó Kitty.

Rachel empezó a gritar y rogar para que la liberaran puesto que odiaba los lugares cerrados. La oscuridad se tornaba más pesada cada segundo y las risas tras la puerta se comenzaron a escuchar cada vez más lejanas, lo que la desesperó, por ello su lamento se tornó más angustiado. Aunque estaba mareada y sentía como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, su voz le pareció más fuerte a sus oídos, situación que al principio no tomo mayor atención continuando con su agonía, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que el sonido no provenía de ella, entonces perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Kitty, Sugar y Madison reían ante la situación de la morena, los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte despertando a Marley que dormía en la misma habitación, preocupada se acercó tímidamente para preguntar

– ¿Quien está ahí?

– ¿Quién crees? – Respondió socarronamente Madison.

– Obvio que la huacha – agregó Sugar.

– Sáquenla de ahí – pidió la castaña, no obstante sólo recibió risas

– Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotras – repitió Kitty al armario.

– Las acusaré con la madre superiora – espetó volteándose pero la rubia la tomó del brazo.

– No harás nada o serás la próxima.

De un momento a otro el sonido cesó. Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas.

– ¿Habrá pasado algo? – dudó Madison.

– Tal vez se murió – ofreció Sugar con un encogimiento de hombros.

– No seas idiota, la gente no fallece por estar encerrada – replicó Kitty – Se debe haber desmayado.

– Debemos asistirla – rogó Marley.

– Que se quede ahí hasta mañana – siseó la rubia.

– Revisa mejor – sugirió Madison.

Kitty miró a Sugar que sólo asintió

– Por ustedes – indicó ignorando a Marley. Abrió la puerta y Rachel cayó al suelo de inmediato. – Se los dije.

De la nada el cuerpo inconsciente comenzó a contorsionarse y a emitir sonidos extraños, las chicas se quedarón mirándola sorprendidas

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – espetó la madre superiora entrando en la habitación. Al ver a Rachel en el suelo corrió a su lado tratando de contenerla y despertarla, cuando los temblores del cuerpo se detuvieron se giró hacia sus espectadoras – ¿Qué sucedió?

Marley iba a hablar cuando Kitty se adelantó apretando el brazo de la castaña

– No sabemos. Rachel vino a revisar como estábamos y de la nada se desmayó – presionó más fuerte – ¿No es cierto Marley?

La aludida sólo pudo asentir.

– Hay que llevarla a su habitación – sentenció la mujer – Ayúdenme.

Las cuatro trataron de levantar el cuerpo pero a pesar del tamaño de la chica era muy pesada.

– Deberíamos llamar a alguien – sugirió Madison.

– No – bufó la hermana, de la nada un vaso de agua cayó en la cara de Rachel salpicándola y agregó – No era necesario.

– ¿Sor Shelby? – masculló Rachel.

– Funcionó – celebró Sugar.

Entre las cinco la pararon y la llevaron a su habitación, una vez en su cama. La mujer les ordenó a las chicas que volvieran a sus cuartos de inmediato y no contaran a nadie lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Esta historia esta basada en una comedia homónima de mi país, además de ser un crossover, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
